The Life of Taikechi Kai!
by Warthog2554
Summary: "The life of Taikechi" is a fanfiction that follows the life of Taikechi, shortened "Tai" and the world of Naruto from his perspective.


Naruto FanFiction

The life Of Taikechi Kai

Summary:

"The Life Of Taikechi Kai" is a fanfiction based around the Naruto universe. This Fanfiction will not be following the main protagonist Naruto, instead it will focus on OC Taikechi and how the story of "Naruto" unfolds from his perspective.

Much and little will be changed from the original story of Naruto such as: Team placements, sensei's, behavior of Kakashi Hatake™ and so forth...

DISCLAIMER!

I do not own Naruto™ nor any of its characters. I do not own and have never owned "Taikechi Kai" and any item in his arsenal such as: Kekkei Genkai, jutsu's and so on...

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Tailed beast/Other creature** "

"Jutsu"

 **Without further ado, here is: The Life of Taikechi Kai!**

Taikechi sat in the back of the classroom. Their sensei and teacher, Iruka Umino was not present, currently chasing after a classmate of Tai's. A blonde kid named Naruto Uzumaki...

" _Sigh, I don't see why Naruto have to trouble us with his pranks whom aren't even targeting us. We are just collectively punished by not learning. Unlike Shikamaru-san for example I want to learn to be a ninja and a damn good one too! I hope I can pass..."_

Taikechi was pulled out of his thoughts when Iruka came back with Naruto in tow..

"Because Naruto had to run off during class, you all will practice the transformation jutsu!" Iruka half yelled as the entire class groaned...

So far, almost the entire class had finished reviewing the transformation jutsu with only Ino, Taikechi and Naruto left. Taikechi who preferred to be called Tai watched as the blonde kunoichi stepped forward, her hair gracefully swaying as she went through the "DOG", "BOAR" and finally the "RAM" seal before she transformed into her father Inoichi Yamanaka who's old mature gaze sent a shiver down Iruka's spine. Quickly transforming back Ino cheered as she hoped Sasuke would notice.

"Did you see that Sasuke-kun?" she almost screeched as she blushed.

"Hn.." was the only response she got from the brooding duck butt.

" _Ino-chan..._ " Was all that Tai could think off. For you see, ever since he first laid eyes on Ino Yamanaka, he became infatuated with her and those feelings only kept growing, especially after helping Ino and her friend Sakura Haruno from a few bullies who had targeted Sakura for her rather large forehead. Ino-chan and Sakura-san both became good friends with Tai. They shared almost everything with one another because they trusted each other. Not to mention that Tai and Sakura was the two first people Ino ran to when a new gossip took place.

* * *

Tai liked to think of himself as nothing fancy, sure he tries to show off every now and then but nothing to the extent of his classmate Uzumaki. Tai was about 149 cm tall with blonde hair that looked almost crystal white with eyes that glowed an emerald green however without pupils. He was quite fast and strong for his age. Being able to go toe to toe against Genin Rock Lee in strength, in speed though, Tai was about 1/4th slower than Lee when lee had his weights on, Tai himself also opting to use weights as he trained with Maito Gai and Rock Lee in the mornings.

On another way more important note. Tai played a huge role in the Kyuubi No Yoko attack which took place twelve years ago which also served to be the most important moment in Tai's life.

Tai's mother was a Hyūga. Natsu Hyūga to be exact. Tai's father is a jōnin of Konohagakure named Riichi. The two of them had met under circumstances that had not been discussed with anyone. Natsu and Riichi both loved their son a lot, like any other parent would but they had a duty to their village. Although the Hyūga council did not approve of the birth of Tai, they were quickly silenced by Lord Hiashi who had seized supreme control of the Hyūga clan as a whole. The council where nothing more than regular people now though they did hold a small amount of power, specifically concerning the Caged Bird Seal, therefore still splitting the Hyūga clan into its main house and the branch family.

Taikechi though, was born during the Kyuubi attack October 10th and his parents, for the sake of the village had Minato Namikaze seal the Ying chakra of the Nine-tailed beast into Taikechi while Minato's own son Naruto had the Yang portion sealed within himself. Taikechi's parents were not happy with the outcome but they loved their son nonetheless. Due to the sealing however, Taikechi sprouted unusual fox like attributes, like enhanced smell and hearing as well as a pair of cute fox ears.. Because of his heritage, Tai had also obtained the Byakugan which he trained daily.

Tai's parents did their best to hide the ears with a metal-less hitai-ate around the ears which frankly, worked quite well. The same couldn't be said for Naruto though who suffered endless amounts of torment during his childhood. Tai who had the ying portion of Kurama's chakra felt drawn to Naruto in a way that brothers would be. Shorly after turning ten, Naruto finally met with Tai and Tai offered Naruto his gift of friendship. Naruto accepted and the two became really good friends. Unlike Naruto however, Taikechi have had contact with Kurama after an accident which knocked Tai out for a good couple of hours. Thankfully, he wasn't injured.

Surprisingly though, the ying portion of Kurama identified as a FEMALE of all things and therefore took feminine featured upon its Fox body, acting and cared for Tai's mental image like a second mother.

* * *

" _Alright, my turn! Here goes nothing!_ " Tai thought as he walked up to the front of the class, unaware that a certain blonde girl watched him. "DOG" "BOAR" "RAM" Transformation Jutsu! (poof!)

In front of the class, now stood the proud statue of the deceased Minato Namikaze, the forth Hokage. The image wavered slightly before poofing away when Iruka asked Tai to dispel the jutsu. Tai threw a glance at Ino before he walked back to his seat and sat down to think about how he would go about perfecting the academy three as his father told him would be extremely useful later as a shinobi.

|Time skip|

Tai sat in his family's backyard in the lotus position in an attempt to memorize the amount of chakra needed for the substitution jutsu. While it wasn't hard to get the right amount for it at all, Tai still needed to memorize it in case of an emergency such as a surprise attack.

Having his eyes closed he felt the wind touch his cheek as it ran through his hair. His sensitive ears picked up a whizzing sound, immediately substituting with a nearby log...

"Very good Tai, your reaction time has increased significantly!" His father Riichi spoke as he walked up to his son.

"Thanks dad!" Truth to be told, Tai would not be where he was in skill today if not for his mother and father's teachings.

"Alright lad, inside you go. You have practice time with the Byakugan."

"Sure thing dad!" Tai half yelled as he disappeared into the house...

[END CHAPTER 1]

Author's note: So that's chapter 1, i just hope I'll be able to start on chapter 2 haha..

Let me know what you think so far. I am also trying to figure out the best way to have a dialogue with two or more characters to make sure the reader knows who is speaking without me having to put "Spoke x character" after every sentence.

A final note: I KNOW I KNOW I haven't been updating the star wars fic.. I'm sorry, school took a lot of my time and then there's the fact that I was thrown out of my mom's house. Things have been really hectic around here but I'll try to update whenever I can!


End file.
